General Help Page
This page is dedicated to frequently asked questions about the game mechanics, and common "newbie" errors. Avoiding those could save you precious resources to advance further in the game. = Frequently Asked Questions = What are the shortest tracks in the game? The shortest tracks for each star type are: *Your Own Miracle (Vocal) with 1:16 *Dear My Lady (Session) with 1:39 *Shoreline (Dancer) with 1:30 These are best suited for grinding Gold Channel. Questions regarding stars' skill usefulness In general, the following star skills are considered to be the best ones, in decreasing order of usefulness: # Combo x2 (e.g. Paris Upton) # All-note increase (e.g. Slasher) # Type-note increase (e.g. Carol) # Score+ and initial score+ for easy/normal tracks, particularly in Ghost Battle. How useful is the Combo x2 skill? Although it might not seem like the best star skill at first, this skill is actually the heart of the meta in competitive play. It sure doubles the count for each note hit during its duration, but it also doubles the point added to score by those notes. It combines with type up skills (e.g. Carol's Tap Note Increase), hence doubling those multipliers. How useful are the Score+ skills? There are two types of Score+ skills: skills giving a fixed amount of score points on cooldown (e.g. Genii, Franken), and skills giving a fixed amount of points at the beginning of the song (e.g. Partina, Charon). These stars are best suited for generating score in easy or normal difficulty, given that these charts are fairly low on notes. Only high power teams (typically over 50k) outscore Score+ teams in these charts. It is worth mentioning that initial score+ stars are usually set as leader. A typical Score+ team includes 3 Score+ stars and 1 Initial score+ star set as leader. How useful is the Judgement Upgrade skill? The Judgement Upgrade skill upgrades Perfect notes to Perfect+ notes (thus leaving Good notes unchanged) and increases All Note score by a low percentage. Perfect+ notes give more score points and charge the leader gauge faster, but this benefit is outperformed by the other skill types cited above. Perfect+ stars are nearly useless when playing competitive modes. They're only ever useful in 2 situations: * For Perfect+ song missions in Solo Play, * For Perfect+ only scoring missions in Adventure Mode. Should you be willing to level-up a star for these modes, Flange is worth mentioning as a good candidate, given the length and cooldown of her skill. Which stars are worth upgrading? This is a question we get asked very frequently, and one that is hard to answer in a short manner. Apart from a few exceptions, as a general rule of thumb, you should only consider upgrading 3★ stars and above. Here is a short list of stars that could be worth upgrading, although the final worth of a star depends on which star you're using in this slot at the moment and what song(s) you'll be using them in. Finally, keep in mind that some choices are up to personal preferences, and that some stars can have a great potential in precise situations (e.g. when combined with another stars, or for a particular song). S Tier Here are stars regarded as god-tier. Upgrading these is highly recommended! Tap: * Elly * Jessi * Carol * Arwen * Lucifer Long: * Beatrice * Valentine * Franken Slide: * Asura * Horyeon * Paris Upton * Nicol Flick: * Slasher * Aresmus A Tier These stars are great replacements for hard-to-get god tier ones, or stars that can net you the best score in less common situations than the former ones. They're definitely worth awakening, enhancing with duplicates, and skill and attribute leveling through staffs. It is not advisable to use a Sonic Ball to upgrade these, unless you know what you're doing. Tap: * Shirley * Demon * Medusa * Eve Long: * Tanya * Poet * Kraken * Jaguar * Aria * Arki * Jasmine Slide: * HIGHTEEN Czerny * Sui * Okid * Bonie Flick: * Suah * HIGHTEEN Senah B Tier These stars are decent replacements for hard-to-get god tier ones, or stars that can net you the best score in less common situations than the former ones. They're not ideal but can be worth awakening, enhancing with duplicates, and skill and attribute leveling through staffs while waiting for better stars. It is not advisable to use a Sonic Ball to upgrade these, unless you know what you're doing. Tap: * HIGHTEEN Jay * Joke Erisgod * Hyuk Long: * HIGHTEEN Yuri * Dorothy * Weanie Slide: * Tommy Schulz * Cynthia * Glory Flick: * Wolfgang * Senah * Sujin * Girl Wing C Tier Far from being top-tier, these stars are really easy to come by and can help you in the early stages of you progression, when awaiting for better ones. Leveling them and their skill/attribute (to some extent) can net you decent scores or help you in some situations. Tap: * Sorph * Sonicky * Bongyi * Orpheus * Foras Long: * Yuri * Tarzany * Officy Slide: * May * Hiro * Czerny Flick: * Blackee * Hani Bonus score stars A popular strategy in Ranked Mode (easy) is to use bonus score stars. These are not viable in Hard/Expert and not really in Normal either. If your goal is to play Rank Mode on easy, then these stars are a must have. It is not advisable to use a Sonic Ball to upgrade these as they do not help you in the long run as your skill increases and you want to play on higher difficulty levels. S Tier Score on Start: * Partina * Apollo * Charon (for songs shorter than 97 seconds / 1 minute and 47 seconds, otherwise, use Amy) Score+: * Franken * Seete * Chops * Amy (for songs longer than 96 seconds / 1 minute and 46 seconds, otherwise, use Charon) A Tier Score on Start: *Spacy Score+: * HIGHTEEN Jay * Dyna * Angela * Genii (for songs longer than 116 seconds / 1 minute and 56 seconds, otherwise, use Charon) B Tier Score on Start: *Tallia Score+: * Orpheus * Younghee * Venus * Sheriff Kid C Tier Score on Start: * Zeuss * Eugene * Shaker What are the max levels? * Producer Level: 50 * Star Level: 60 * Attribute Level: 20 * Skill Level: 10 * Enhance: +9 * Super Enhance: S9 What are fodders? Fodders are basically any stars you're not going to invest in and have to sacrifice to class-up a better star (see below). They are usually the 1★, 2★, and 3★ characters. How does class-up work? Classing up a star means resetting their level to 1, without decreasing their base score, and increasing by their level cap by 10. Prerequisites for classing up are: * That the star to class-up achieved the level cap of their current class (e.g. level 10 for 1★, level 20 for 2★, etc. until level 50 for 5★); * To "consume" a number of stars of the same class (same number of ★), that number being the number of ★ at the moment (e.g. consuming 3 3★ stars to class-up a 3★ that reached their level cap of 30). Example: to class-up a star to 6★, you need a level 50 (/50) 5★ plus five 5★ (of any level). That star will keep their stats but you will be able to level them up further, up until their new level cap of 60. How can I get a higher score? git gud You can get a higher score by upgrading your stars because your score depends on them. You upgrade your stars by training, enhancing, classing up, and awakening them. You should also use skill staffs (to improve star skill) and attribute staffs (to improve a star's attribute bonus). You also get more score by hitting the notes at the right time to get Perfect+ since Perfect+ notes give you 20% more score than Perfect notes. How can I fill up the leader gauge faster? Perfect+ notes give you more charge to the leader gauge than Perfect notes so try to hit notes at the right time. According to observations and some pieces of code from the game, it takes 100 Perfect+ notes to fully charge the leader gauge. In this case, Perfect notes give 0.6 charge point each and Perfect+ notes give 1 charge point each. It is worth mentioning that leader gauge charge is unchanged regardless of which star is your leader. There are stars with skills that give a leader gauge charge like Glory, Dalcy, and Busky, though they are rarely used because having an additional skill (e.g. note type boost or Combo x2) is almost always better than charging the leader gauge faster in terms of final score. What difficulty yields the best rewards in Solo Play? According to current data, song difficulty does not seem to influence rewards in Solo Play. Only score grade (C to S+) influences rewards for certain. Here are the results of data collected from a bit over 100 runs for Easy and Expert with the same song: Legend: GP = GP points (not tickets), LLS = Legend Leveling Staff tickets, SLS = Super Leveling Staff tickets, NLS = Normal Leveling Staff tickets and so on with Skill and Attribute. Note that some rewards seem more frequent in Easy while other ones seem more likely to be earned in Expert, but keep in mind that the number of runs is relatively low compared to how random rewards are. What are common mistakes to avoid? # Putting resources into fodder stars #* It is not recommended to use your resources (gold, Sonic Ball, Class Ball, Akashic Ball, awakening stones) to upgrade fodder stars or any star that you will not be using in the long run. These resources are more precious than they might seem at the beginning of the game. #* Enhancing them using their duplicates is also a very common newbie mistake: although you will have plenty of stars as base material, it also costs a lot of gold (over 500k to get to +9) that is better spent elsewhere. # Neglecting Ghost Battle and Ranked Mode #* It will be a while before you get to that top 10 rank, but there are some very interesting rewards just for entering the competition each week. #* Moreover, once you get the hang of it and decent stars, it is quite easy to reach some reward milestones by just putting a little bit of time in it (e.g. getting to silver or gold in GB, or above top 200 in Ranked). # Using Highteen Stars as fodder #* There might come a time when you may want to use those free 4★ you got from story mode as fodder. This is definitely not advisable since they are decent ''god tier ''surrogates and since you might never be able to cast them again, except in special limited event Scout Channel. Category:Game Mechanics Category:FAQ